


Touch Myself

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [13]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, NaNoWriMo 2017, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, TTA Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac has some dirty thoughts of his own brother and does what any typical teenage boy would. He masturbates.





	Touch Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of 25  
> Prompt: Stroke

Zac moaned out as he lay in his bed stroking himself through his boxers. His eyes shut as he pictured Taylor, knowing it was wrong to do.

Taylor was his brother and incest was wrong. He knew that but it seemed he didn't care. Not one bit did his mind care as he kept moving his palm over an erection that had been around for a bit now, ever since he had accidentally walked in on Taylor getting out of the shower.

Maybe that was why he was thinking of Taylor right now. Because he had just seen him naked and of course he was a horny teenage boy.

That was why he was reacting to Taylor differently now. That had to be it.

It wasn’t that he wanted to have sex with his brother, though the thought wasn't a bad one. It was one that made his cock even harder and before Zac could stop himself his hand was reaching into his boxers.

Wrapping his hand around his cock he began to pump himself slowly. His brain now full of images of Taylor in various sexual situations. The most prominent one being of Taylor sucking on his cock, Zac's hand replaced with Taylor’s mouth.

Zac hated how much he wanted that. How much he wanted to feel Taylor's lips around his cock. How much he just wanted to watch his brother suck him off.

Zac wondered if Taylor had ever done it before. He had heard rumors around school but rumors were just that. It didn't mean they were real.

As far as Zac knew his brother was straight as he was dating the head cheerleader Jamie. He had never dated any boys but then again Zac knew their parents would flip if he did.

Their parents were just too religious to handle a gay son. Zac knew that much so if Taylor were gay he guessed it would make sense that his brother would be hiding it. Taylor would choose to date a female rather than just come out to them at all.

Letting out another moan as he pumped himself just a bit harder. Zac felt his head fall back against the pillows, his hips starting to buck up slightly.

His fantasies were getting more intense now because in them Taylor was doing more than just sucking him. He now had his fingers inside of Zac.

Zac was almost tempted to just take his boxers off and finger his own ass as he finished jerking off but he didn't. Was afraid to try it because he never had before.

He was afraid that all these new things he had running through his head meant he was the gay child and he didn't want that. He didn't want to be gay and be the one their parents rejected one day. He didn't want to have to hide parts of himself just to make them happy.

Hell he didn't even want to be having sexual fantasies about his brother but here he was having sexual fantasies about Taylor.

"Fuck...Tay," Zac grunted out as he came hard into his own hand. The moment he did so the door to his room opened and Zac's eyes shot open.

His heartbeat felt like it could stop as he saw Taylor standing in the doorway looking as panic stricken as Zac felt.

Zac really hoped that somehow Taylor hadn't heard him moan his name out as he came. Not sure how he'd explain it if he had.


End file.
